


Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, and Orange Daisies

by YukiNagasawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Name-Calling, ok so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNagasawa/pseuds/YukiNagasawa
Summary: Daffodils symbolise rebirth and new beginnings, chrysanthemums represent joy, and orange daisies represent friendships, and the warmth, happiness, and joy they’re bringing to your life.
Kudos: 1





	Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, and Orange Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsters/gifts).



> First time posting here ajsjssh anyway, i don't want any criticism and such, i will ignore you if do comment criticism. anyway, i'll edit the tags as the co-owner of the work will work on the tags.

Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, and Orange Daisies

She hummed as she continued to stroll through the forest. She was going to enjoy and remember this place as much as she could because Father told her that this was going to be the last time she was going to be able to go through this forest. What brother told her was different, he informed her that there were rumors of strange creatures living and walking in this forest. She grinned and nearly giggled at the idea of such a ridiculous idea. She could almost hear Mother saying, ‘ _Nana, dear, the forest and those who live there are your friends, unless they try to kill you after several encounters!_ ’ but she ignored it. After all, mother died a few months ago.

She was only eight-years-old, but Father said that that was old enough for her to start going into the forest alone, just like Mother did when she was around Nana’s age. Father doesn’t understand that Nana wasn’t like Mother; Mother was better than Nana in all ways that existed! Nana couldn’t play musical instruments just like Mother, couldn’t write as perfect as Mother, can’t have excellent manners after a year of tutoring just like Mother! Father wasn’t being fair, but she learnt that the world was unfair because if it were fair, why would they kill sister when it wasn’t her that killed Mother? Mother killed herself because she hated Father. Father was too driven by the thought of riches that he hadn’t even noticed that sister stopped visiting and only visited to give Mother her medicine. Even _Brother_ noticed, and Brother _never_ , _ever_ notices things unless he was directly told. 

She giggled quietly, not wanting any creature to notice her, at the ridiculous thought of Brother noticing the flirting of one of his many suitors. Brother liked men more than women, but he could be arrested for sodomy, so he pretended to be interested with women. Honestly, even the _idea_ of Brother sodomizing someone was amusing. Brother would rather be affectionate in a friendly or familial way than having sexual intercourse with anyone. He once told Nana that sexual intercourse and sexual acts have never, even once, appealed to him. 

She shook her head slightly, as if to make the thoughts go away. She focused on her surroundings instead. _The trees are very nice,_ she mused to herself. Trees surrounded her and she could see more trees in the distance, she could also hear the rustling of creatures walking beside her in this place. The forest has always had this calming atmosphere, even in the worst situations, just like that time she almost lost her pinkie while trying to climb a tree while Mother was out at the time. She could smell the strong earthy scent that grounds her to the land of the living, that stops her from panicking and daydreaming. The leaves were as green as moss and the roots of the trees around her, that were above ground, were as tall as her knee. The dirt squelched under her foot with every step she took. 

The young brunette softly giggled to herself as the recurring thoughts of her brother and his suitors returned once more, until her footsteps came to a sudden halt. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, searching for the location of the sudden thump she had just heard. If she were to be attacked or even killed by an animal of these parts, Brother wouldn't know if she were abducted, killed, or held hostage. She knew Brother, and she knew that he would most definitely overthink every single little thing about her sudden disappearance, resulting in his old habits of procrastination to waltz their way back into his life. 

The sound of a twig snapping brought her back, she focused on the sounds around her. She could hear the chirping of the birds slowly die out and only the disconcerting sound of ringing silence remained. She looked around herself carefully, to only see trees that have been here since she first came here. She angled her body to a position where she could run in any direction, just like how her mother taught her three years ago. A shadow jumped over her and she subconsciously growled at the shadow as she moved her body to where the shadow landed. Her left hand went to the back pocket of her pants before she realized that she left her lighter at home. She cursed internally as she continued to stare at the form of the animal. 

The animal walked forward to her slowly and she backed away as much as she could before she felt her back touch a tree. She looked at her surroundings for two seconds before looking back at the animal. The animal stopped walking before bowing its head at her. Nana looked at the animal suspiciously as she walked forward to the front of the animal. 

It stopped bowing and backed off until there was a distance of two meters between her and the animal. Its form suddenly began to change and Nana took a step back. Nana stared, horrified, as she listened to the sounds of bones rearranging themselves while the monster’s form turned into a human’s. The animal — no, _monster_ — looked down at the ground as it — _he_ — clenched his fists. She then became confused as she saw tears fall down, from the monster’s face, onto the ground. She blushed as she noticed that the monster was naked and quickly took off her jacket and gave it to the monster. “Here, take-take it..” she said softly as she offered it to the monster. The monster — _boy_ — looked up at her, eyes widened and visibly surprised. 

“For.. for me? Are you- are you really sure? I’m a monster, aren’t I?” He asked, stuttering at some words and she giggled, which caused the boy to look at her. 

“Well, you didn’t mean to surprise me, did you?” She asked. The boy shook his head as his answer and she smiled at him. She hummed as she avoided looking at the boy. 

“Do you have a house in the forest? A place where you keep your clothes, I mean.” The boy beamed and nodded his head. He then made a gesture with his hand, as if asking if she would like to follow him. She shrugged and said that she’ll follow him as long as he promised to not kill or trick her, to which he whispered his agreement to the deal. She nodded at him, gesturing at him to show the way. The boy hesitated for a tad bit before walking to a direction that would lead them deep into the forest, deeper than she had gone, she was sure that even _Mother_ had not gone that deep, and Mother’s been walking in this exact forest since she was 5-years-old and when she had passed away, she was 51-years old. 

The boy, as he walked, became more and more relaxed as time went on, to the direction of where he lived. She noticed that despite him wearing no clothes, he seemed clean, well, not clean as in clean of dirt and grime, but as in not suffering through the harshness of living amongst the other animals here. He seemed to be the ruler of his territory, the only place he would ever be safe from other animals, and possibly, other human beings just like they are. She smiled, amused, as the boy began to skip, as if impatient to get back to where he calls home. 

She noticed that the boy has black, unruly hair that reaches his shoulder and has quite tan skin. She remembers the boy having dark brown eyes, no bags under his eyes, unlike her. Her amused smile turned into a tired one, as her thoughts wandered to what she looked like. She was an absolute mess, brown hair cut short that the longest strand barely reaches below her chin, emerald green eyes with dark grey eyes bags under them, from the lack of sleep she has been getting. She looked down at the clothing she’s wearing, she clearly had just taken random pieces of clothing out of her closet, a white blouse, black pleated circle skirt, and a pair of hiking shoes that she got the year before. 

She started when the boy exclaimed, “We’re here!” He had his arms open, his back to her front, as if wanting to hug the place he calls home. She looked over his shoulder, only to see a shack that was covered in vines and vast greenery. The space of where the door was supposed to be at is empty, only leaving an empty hallway. The boy went into his shack and she heard something rustling, _He’s probably trying to find his clothes_ , she thought. She didn’t try coming into his shack, for it was his home, not hers. 

She hummed as she subconsciously began to twirl around, her mind lost to the clouds. Her thoughts began to wander as well, coming and going as she stopped twirling as her head hurt and she felt like falling, falling just like her mother did. _Falling sounds fun,_ she mused. She heard a giggle from behind her and she twirled around, her skirt swishing with her, only to see the boy wearing a dirty, used shirt that most likely was white, before it was dirtied and reused constantly, and pants that reached his knees. She gave him a smile before the wind made her dark brown hair cover her face, at which the boy burst out laughing at her annoyed face. She looked away from the boy, making it seem like she was embarrassed, and smiled at herself, proud. She willed the smile away before looking back at the boy. 

“Ah, you look so cute!” She cooed at him, ignoring the fact that he was older than she was. Her eyes twinkled with delight when the blushing boy tried to convince her that he was _not_ cute. She grinned when she noticed that not only are his cheeks red, even his ears are red! She asked him if he was handsome because he did say that he was not cute. He answered the question the same way like he did with her previous statement, he stuttered and his blush became even worse. She noticed that it was time for her to come back to her house. 

“Oh, I should go back home, I do not want Father to worry,” she told him with a sad smile on her face. The boy reassured her that it’s alright and that she can visit again tomorrow. She thanked him for his generosity. She turned to the direction of where she knows her home will be at, before she remembered something.

“Oh! Before I go, what’s your name? You do not have to tell me your real name, just something I can call you,” she asked after turning herself to face the boy. She could see the hesitation on the boy’s face as he thought over her question.

“Call me Luke, please,” answered the boy with a soft voice. Nana visibly beamed as she thanked the boy for telling her his name. They gave their farewells to each other before Nana started walking back to where she knew her home was at.

She hummed as she lost herself to repetitiveness of walking and stepping aside stones and twigs. She knows this forest, inside and out, and knows that as long as she doesn't make herself seem hostile, nothing will hurt her in here. The trees she passed by were extremely tall and old, though some were younger than others. She barely felt the smile blooming on her face as she saw her house. 

She skipped the rest of the journey back to the house, until she stopped at the entrance that was at the back of the house, her smile turning into a frown before her lips turned into a straight line. _It’s strange, normally there is a maid or butler waiting for me here_ , she thought. She thought it over before concluding that the ones who were doing tasks at the back of the house are currently taking a break. 

Nana smelled something foul as soon as she entered the house. She looked around her, trying to figure out where the foul smell came from. She sniffed the air once more, before she remembered, she knew this smell. This smells like _blood_ . She tensed, panicking as she tried to think as to how the hallways of _her_ home, smell like that horrible scent. Her eyes widened before she took off, to the direction of Father’s study. _Oh god, oh god! Is Father? Did someone kill Father? Did they also kill the workers here?_ She thought, as she ran, afraid that she will be all alone just like before. She abruptly paused her sprinting as she had reached her location, Father’s study. She had just noticed that the foul scent of blood was stronger than it was before. She began to bite her bottom lip, worry overtaking her. Father was the only one left, Brother left her and Father alone, grief had consumed him after he had found Mother dead, her blue, deteriorating body swaying left to right as the wind moved her. She had hung herself in the forest and on the sole elm tree in the forest.

Worry, fear, and anxiety pierced through her heart as she willed herself to enter the study. Her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she tried to push away the image of what Father would look like, shot at his chest. She almost threw up at the mental image of her beloved father being _dead_. Her hands felt clammy with sweat, she feels like fainting at the nauseous smell of blood. Her hands shook and she felt like crying and throwing things, she had even thought of killing somebody, as feelings overwhelm her small, fragile figure. She took a deep breath as she held onto the door handle, knuckles white, before opening the door of her Father’s study. 

She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Father doing some paperwork, sitting behind his desk. Father looked up from the piece of paper he was reading, his reading glasses sat upon the bridge of his nose, black hair disheveled and dark eyebags competing against hers. 

“What’s wrong, Nana dear?” He asked with worry, his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the pale, panicked figure of his precious daughter. His mouth frowned slightly as he thought as to why his daughter would look like she had witnessed a murder.

Nana shook her head as the feeling of relief took over her body and she had finally relaxed her body from its tense form. She sniffed the air once more, no longer smelling the scent of blood. She went over to her father, going around the desk Father was sitting behind and opened up her arms, as if wanting to hug her father.

Father sighed and gave her a small, amused smile as he turned his chair and picked her up into his arms, positioning her figure to his lap, her front to his front. He hugged his daughter, his body relaxed as he embraced Nana, the stress of the day slowly slipping away from his form. He sighed happily, a smile on his face.

“Dad?” A small voice called, muffled as the owner of the voice has her head buried in her father’s hair, “I can’t breathe that well with your hair in my face.”

“Oh, right, sorry dear,” Father apologized with a sheepish laugh as he relaxed his arms that embraced his daughter. Nana thanked Father for doing what he did before she began to squirm in her father’s arms. Father let go of her and she gave him a wide, sunny smile before turning around and hopping off of his chair. 

“Now, why did you barge into the study and suddenly ask for a hug?” He asked with a teasing tone. Nana felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“Am I not allowed to just want to visit my dad?” She asked, a pout on her face. Her father chuckled fondly before ruffling her hair. He ignored his daughter’s squawk at the action and her whine about him messing up her hair. 

“Now, did you have fun walking around the forest?” He asked while watching Nana trying comb her hair with her fingers and then trying to tidy it up.

“Oh, it was delightful! I saw a lot of flowers,” she rambled while avoiding mentioning Luke, “I saw some daisies while walking around, there also were some lily of the valleys near the daisies. I think I also spotted some pinesaps and mountainbells. I wanted to bring them back home, but I was scared that I’d accidentally squish them while carrying them back. I think I saw a maple tree while on the way back home,” she admitted with slightly furrowed brows, trying to remember if she did or not. 

Her father chuckled warmly, a fond expression on his face as he listened to the words his daughter was saying. He ruffled her hair once more and told Nana to rest and change in her room. Nana opened up her arms once again, asking for a hug, of which he gave gladly, before walking to the door. He reminded her that dinner will be at 7 o’clock before she left the room. She twirled around to look at her father and thanked him while smiling before closing the door behind her. She walked to her room, which is completely bare except for the photos she had of her family, and changed into new clothes that are clean. She gasped as she realized that she left her jacket with Luke before shrugging, it’s his now. 

The next day, she woke up and came to a realization, she forgot that Father would only allow her to come and adventure the forest once a week. She hoped that Luke won’t be too sad at the fact that she had horrible memory and that he would not be too disappointed. 

The rest of the week became a blur for her, she came out of the daze she was in, which caused her to pause in her trek to the place where Luke’s shack is at. She visibly brightened when she saw Luke.

“Luke! I am _so_ sorry! My father forbade me from visiting you earlier than today because he made me promise to only visit the forest once a week!” She apologized to him as she walked to the boy. She paused her actions as soon as she saw Luke flinch. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” She apologized once again as she looked down, disappointed in herself. She didn’t see the boy shake his head furiously, as if shaking something off of his head. 

“Oh, no, no, it’s alright,” he reassured her in a soft voice. Nana looked up slowly, before looking at him.

“Are you sure? I can leave you alone if I’m troubling you.” She looked at him with determination in her eyes. However, you can see sadness behind the layer of determination.

“Yes, I’m sure!” The boy exclaimed before he slapped his hand over his mouth, widened eyes, looking as surprised at his exclamation as Nana is. Laughter bubbled out of her chest and Luke soon joined her in laughing. 

Nana continued to smile even after they stopped laughing for a while. She’s ecstatic, Luke accepted her apology after all.

“So, we’re good?” She asked, making sure that he’s okay with her visiting only once a week.

“Yeah, we’re good! You can, even, say we’re friends.” He gave her a small but genuine smile.

Yes, Nana’s life was the best it could be. She had a friend and Father was still alive. Her life was perfect, she didn’t need many friends, she just needed Father and someone else beside her and she would be happy for as long as it could last. 

She began giggling happily, reason unknown to Luke and caused the boy to give her a confused look. She saw it and waved it off, telling him wordlessly that it was unimportant. He nodded, she was quite sure he didn’t believe her but would just agree. She giggled more at that fact which caused Luke to eventually start giggling just like she was. They giggled for several more minutes, causing them to pant with smiles on their faces and their face a bluish-red colour. She smiled as she saw daffodils, chrysanthemums, and orange daisies growing near her and Luke. 

Daffodils symbolise rebirth and new beginnings, chrysanthemums represent joy, and orange daisies represent friendships, and the warmth, happiness, and joy they’re bringing to your life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We will accept any tag you think that this work will need if we have not tagged them already.


End file.
